Lee-Enfield
The Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk I is a bolt-action rifle that is featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, and Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty & Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The Lee-Enfield is a British bolt-action rifle. It can kill in one shot, just like all other bolt-action rifles, but is unique in that its magazine contains ten rounds rather than five (two clips of five rounds). This means fewer reloads and more kills, which makes this weapon good for medium-long range fighting, and even some limited fighting at close-medium ranges. In general, it is superior to the Kar98k and other bolt-action rifles; although statistically identical, its large magazine puts the player at an advantage. However, ammunition for the Lee-Enfield can be scarce, found only in the Pegasus levels (both night and day) and the V-2 Rocket Site level, usually found on fallen comrades. Reloading can be difficult as well, as the gun cannot be reloaded mid-clip, meaning that the player can only reload when one or both of the two clips of five have been emptied. Multiplayer The Lee-Enfield in multiplayer is issued to the British team, and can outclass most weapons at long-range and medium-range, as it kills in one shot to the head or chest and carries a larger magazine than other rifles. Lee-Enfield CoD.png|The Lee Enfield. Lee-Enfield Iron Sights CoD.png|The Lee Enfield's iron sights. Lee-Enfield Reload CoD.png|The Lee Enfield reloading, notice the second clip in the loader's hand waiting to be inserted also. Lee-Enfield_Unchambering_CoD.png|Unchambering a used round. Lee-Enfield_Meleeing_CoD.png|Melee animation. Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty:Finest Hour, the Lee-Enfield is the default primary weapon of all the British levels. It has very high accuracy, low recoil, and high damage. Its ten round magazine, combined with a fast bolt cycle, makes this one of the best bolt action rifles in the game. Ammunition for the Lee-Enfield is very scarce. Lee-Enfield FH.png Lee-Enfield Iron Sights FH.png Lee-Enfield 3rd person FH.png Call of Duty 2 Campaign The Lee-Enfield is largely the same as in the earlier installments, still being a one-shot kill at any range and issued to British soldiers. Ammo is more readily available, as it is found in every British level (again, left behind by dead comrades) yet not as abundant as the Kar98k. However, it holds 10 rounds of ammunition, allowing it to gain more kills without reloading. Like in the original Call of Duty, it reloads with two chargers and can only be reloaded when there are five or fewer rounds remaining in the rifle. The British sniper rifle of choice is a scoped Lee-Enfield. The scoped version is given as a starting weapon in "Operation Supercharge". Multiplayer The Lee-Enfield is issued to the British team in multiplayer. It is accurate, powerful, and has clear iron sights, killing in one shot to the head or chest, and carries a ten-round magazine. This allows for more kills, and faster kills, as it is unnecessary for a user to stop and reload. It is still, however, not very well suited for close-range combat. Lee-Enfield_CoD2.png| Lee-Enfield Iron_Sights close-up CoD2.png|Iron sights. Lee-Enfield Sniper_CoD2.png|Sniper variant. Lee-Enfield Sniper Sight_CoD2.png|Scope. Lee-Enfield Iron Sights CoD2.png| Another image of the iron sight. Lee-Enfield third person CoD2.png|The Lee-Enfield in third person. Call of Duty 3 Campaign The Lee Enfield (listed as Lee Enfield No. 4 in the Bonus Materials) is used by the Polish, Canadian, French and British forces throughout the campaign, and is not available in multiplayer. The Lee Enfield is powerful, but the iron sights can obstruct the player's view slightly and it is very slow-firing. The Scoped Lee Enfield is only found in the level Laison River. Lee-Enfield CoD3.jpg|Main view Lee-Enfield_Iron Sights CoD3.jpg|Iron sights Scoped Lee-Enfield CoD 3.png|The scoped variant of the Lee Enfield Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the Lee-Enfield is used by the Canadian (only in the last mission, "Reichswald") and British forces. Call of Duty: World at War (hipfire) (ADS) (ADS scoped) |pen = Medium |fire = Bolt-action |used = Britain |HUD= }} The Lee-Enfield was originally set to appear in Call of Duty: World at War. However, it was cut along with the British campaign. Only the Create-a-Class image, pickup icon, animations and weapon files remained in the Mod Tools. It appears that Lee-Enfield was equipped with either no attachments, a bayonet, a sniper scope, both, or a Rifle Grenade. Oddly, the version without attachments has no damage multiplier; while, with any attachment added, damage multipliers are increased to 3.5. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, it is a default weapon in "The Relief of Bastogne", "The Battle of Bure", and "The Rhine". It is a powerful weapon on each of these missions. Lee-Enfield WaWFF.png|Lee-Enfield. Lee-Enfield Iron Sights WaWFF.png|Lee-Enfield iron sights. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Lee-Enfield in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) can only be used with a scope, and is the same as all the other sniper rifles. It has a ten round magazine, while the other sniper rifles only carry five making it the highest capacity sniper rifle in the game. It carries five rounds per magazine in multiplayer, but it retains the 200 rounds maximum of backup ammo. All of the sniper rifles in the DS version look the same as the Lee-Enfield, and are reloaded the same way as the Lee-Enfield in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. This is most likely due to the lack of memory space versus a larger gaming console. The bolt cycles at an insanely fast speed as well, along with the other snipers in the game. It is depicted to be only moved forward and down and is "shot" back when the gun is fired. Due to the extra starting ammunition and it being a near carbon copy of other Bolt Action Rifles in the game, the Lee-Enfield would be the best overall weapon to use in terms of performance. File:Springfield_DS.jpg|The Lee-Enfield on DS. Sniper Scope CoD WaW DS.jpg Trivia Call of Duty *As there is no scoped Lee-Enfield, as the British use the Springfield as their sniper rifle in multiplayer and the Kar98k as their sniper rifle in the campaign. Call of Duty 3 *The Bonus Materials section shows the Lee-Enfield with the US flag in the background, despite being a British weapon. Category:Call of Duty Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2 Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 3 Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2 (Windows Mobile) weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Weapons